User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 Next Year For the next year, we have 1 week where everything is locked, but you can send owls and such as if it were summer, then the next semester begins. However, I may stretch it out to two weeks if we need to to find all our new teachers. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Echo, I would like to talk with you about next semester on chat. When would you have time in the next couple weeks? Let me know what works for you, and I'll do my best to be on then. I'm Mountain Time zone, and most afternoons (like 2:00-5:00) work for me. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Substituting I can substitute for any class you need most, but I would really like to sub for Potions and/or Astronomy, if I'm allowed to sub for two classes. I just need to know how subing works, like if I can award or take away house points and if I have to follow a certain lesson plan or if I can make my own. JessiPhan 02:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Teaching That's fine with me, teaching full-time. I'll just need some help with making more talk bubbles for the teachers. As soon as I get names, I'll message you or Bond_em. Thanks for letting me teach! JessiPhan 02:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Potions and Astronomy Talk Bubbles Potions Teacher= Professor Fantasia Sage Charms Teacher= Professor Yeveline Dubois If you could add their codes onto my template page, that would be great. By the way, I decided I wanted Dubois to do Charms instead of Astronomy, if that's ok with you. If not, I'll change it back. JessiPhan 03:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'll get the basic code added into the talk bubble, with the names and such. Then either you or her can edit the colors, and I'll add in the appropriate links and such once we decide what everyone will be teaching next semester. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I added the basic code at the bottom of the bubbles. I'l also post this on JessiPhan's Talk Page, but I wanted you to know as well. The basic use is: They need colors and pics obviously, but the basic code is there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Teaching Hey there Echo. So I saw that Jessiphan wanted the Charms Subject but I want it as well. If she wouldnt give it up I am fine with it. My next option is DADA but if you want it you can have it. BTW, how does my Admin Voting progress? Is it still running? Anyway, Thanks! COSMIGGY 08:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) i was thinking maby a lesson on wandlore? i think it will be very interesting. what do u think? pleas give me ur opinion! dduffurg48 help plz Wandlore If Wandlore becomes a class would you like to share a teacher if you would like to help me please conntact me! You'rs truly Dduffurg48 18:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dementor's Fog Quest Hey Echo! I would like to encourage you to participate in the Dementor's Fog Quest. Mrs Turner is currently needed at the forum since one scene is happening at the Library. Thanks! COSMIGGY 04:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry I missed you yesterday. I'll be on when I get home from work, and leave myself logged in to hopefully catch you. If not tonight, we'll meet up eventually. I'm working on the teachers list for next year in my sandbox, (User:Bond em7/Sandbox), but this is just a work in progress, and nothing is set in stone yet. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Classes So, I have a general outline of what I'm thinking for classes next semester here. Let me know what you think. First, when you get a chance, could you move Paige Turner to Professor Paige Turner, so all the teachers have the same sort of page, and add the "Professors" category to the page? Could you also do this with Ruby Young to Professor Ruby Young and Cook Lance to Professor Cook Lance for User:SkyTimeGirl? Thanks! Also, I like the idea of wandlore, but will there be enough material for homework and such? Also, I'm not sure about User:Dduffurg48 teaching it, as I have't seen him rp much, and I don't know about him having the time. Any thoughts? Did you want animagi training to be an actual class, and set up a classroom, homework etc? If so, just let me know, and I'll get it set up. Obviously there would be an Year restriction, probably 5th or above, like Healing and having to have gotten an OWL in Transfiguration. Last thing was, if we go forward with what I'm currently thinking, you'll have more classes than anyone else with DAtDA, Divination, Animagi Training, and possibly Wandlore. Can you handle this many classes, as I know people have had problems with this in the past. Just checking. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:35, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Head of House Next school Year, we're also going to need a new Head of Ravenclaw House, and a new Head of Gryffindor House. If you would plan on making one of them, and User:Cosmiggy the other, that would be great. Make sure you work out with him who's making which, and let me know. I'll have a Head of House Meeting before the next school Year begins. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) can you help with chat bubble pls? heres link: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Kyo_Haruzame GMing and DADA Hey, Hyyugabyakugan made a new quest called Investigation of the Lost Tower, and HoR said we needed a Game Master, could you do that for us? I'm not sure if I'm in the place to ask, but I thought I would only ask. By the way, did you want to teach DAtheDA? I'll make Dubois change if you really want it. (Not that what I do really matters, you were most likely going to get it anyway) Head of Houses Ok Echostar, I would like Professor Serafina Ochondra to be Head of Ravenclaw House. Thanks! If you disagrre with this, let me know on my talk page. :D COSMIGGY 05:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine with either of you being Head of Ravenclaw. Work it out between the two of you, and let me know what's decided. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Tank2145 I fixed his talk bubbles, and reminded him to use the shortcut, not the whole code copied and pasted. Just so you know, he was masquarading as you because you left the name= in his template as "Echostar" instead of "Tank2145". I corrected it, and I think we're good going from here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Dark Arts Professor Do you have a Professor for your DAtDA class? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:05, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Teaching Next Semester you will be teaching Animagi Training, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Divination. Make sure there is a description of your topic Animagi Training, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Divination. Your classes will be General RP:Animagi Training, General RP:Defense Against the Dark Arts, and General RP:Divination. Make sure your characters have offices, and that they are on the Marauder's Map. Also, you will need to have a place to turn in assignments, such as Detention:Animagi Training, Detention:Defense Against the Dark Arts and Detention:Divination. All your assignments also need to be posted on the Homework page. Also, make sure you have talk bubbles for your Professors. I will be adding teaching links to your Professor's Talk bubbles, so don't be surprised when those show up. If you have any questions, or need any help, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I'm just trying to get a name so I can update the teacher's page and get ahead of the curve since there's so much to do before the next semester. I'm not trying to rush you, just tyring to get my stuff done ahead of time. Like I said, all I needed was your character's name. You have until the start of classes next semester to get all the character stuff done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I also moved your professors for you, so you now have Professor Ruby Young, Professor Joseph Euclide, and Professor Paige Turner. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, how did Emma become co-captain? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 22:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Dorms Do Slytherin and Hufflepuff not have dorms or are they named something different? --~Peislandgal 01:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Heads Sure, I'll give that position to you, I already posted on Bond's talk page. COSMIGGY 08:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Setting Up Guide That's a great idea. I'm glad it final got edited and updated. I will look around the medawiki pages today and try to find it. Would you like me to edit it and add a link to the message, or would you and/or Peis like to do it? Either way, I'll post a link to the page here when I find it, and we can go from there. :Alright, I found the mediawiki pages for the welcome message, and the default template for user pages. Feel free to edit them as you and Peis see fit, just make sure it still looks nice and such (and I'm sure you two will do a great job). We have the welcome message for user talk pages here, the welcome message for annon users here, and the User page default here. Next time you're looking for something like this, go into the advanced search, and click the "MediaWiki" checkbox, and all these types of pages that we use in the background and such will come up. Just be careful and double check your work as the code on these pages can get pretty complicated, and interact with things on pages badly. For the class list, I currently have a rough schedule here. I'm still finalizing some classes and timing and such, but I think this is a complete list with a couple classes (such as Arithmancy) that may get cancelled. Both this and the teachers list I'm working on here will continue to get updated until the semester starts, which is when I'll post them on our current pages for everyone to see. If you notice anything that needs editing on them, feel free, but again, they're considered rough work, and I do update them daily. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:57, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Head of Ravenclaw The position, not the user. :P Which Teacher will this be? I ask, because Karith just gave a student detention, and it would have to be a ravenclaw, and therefore in your House, since HoR doesn't have the time. Anyway, just wondering where to send her for detention. Here's the rp Caretaker's Office. Let me know, and thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Jump on chat for a minute? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, now I'm talking about the user. I don't know if you saw his page, or the message he left on my User_Talk:Bond_em7#Inactivity, but apparently he's done with this wiki. I'm going to give it until the start of the next year just in case he changes his mind, but if not, I definitely want to promote you to B-crat. However, the more important thing is we'll need a new headmaster. Kinsel could do it, but then we would need to find another Head of Slytherin and possibly a new transfiguration Professor as the Headmaster generally don't teach. The other option is to create a new character to be headmaster or promote one we currently have, but I don't know who. If you have any ideas,let me know. The final problem is that HoR did some of the coding stuff that we'll be losing, like the navigation bar, and his bot. I don't know anything about bots, though I can learn. Do you? Let me know any thoughts or ideas you have. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Also, I got the navigation updated. I deleted some things, and added in a couple new ones. I'll still post a message about lesson plans, and we still need to think about Hogsmeade. Other than that, I think we're doing good. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Hey Echo, from what I have heard (or seen). You are going to be promoted to B-Crat soon! Congratulations! That's the only wish HoR said before leaving the wiki. So Congrats! COSMIGGY 01:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : Like what he said, Echo. I'm happy for ya. Well, I know you can handle a load of work around here so I know you can do it. :D Will you walk the path of Asura? 01:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : Sorting Welcome Message Hey Echo! Can I also use your Welcome Messages? The one with Echostar/Gryffindor etc. so I can use them for sorting? Thanks! Cosmiggy 12:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I just used your signature format. Hope that's okay with you since SkyTikeGirl also used that. Thanks! :D Re:Sorting Thanks! I get the sorting ideas. But what are the House answers? Like A, B, C, D? Yeah, you can get a banner. Just go here and fill out the form :) SkyTimeGirl 13:13, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Messages Hey Echo, just so you know, I edited the Welcome Messages and added them in the original layout of welcome messages which looks like this: Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hello, and welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki! I saw that you put your character in for Sorting, and you have been Sorted into Gryffindor. Congratulations! Now you can start making your character page. Create a new page with your character name by clicking this button: . It should be at the top right corner of your screen. Click the arrow and click 'Add a Page'. Choose the 'Blank Layout' and type your character name in the box. Make sure it's properly punctuated and it's exactly the way you want it. Then you can start filling out your character page with information about your character. What does your character look like? What is his or her personality like? You can look at other character pages for ideas (i.e. Karith Black, Teresa Waters). You'll also need to add categories to your page. When you publish your page, go to the bottom of the page and click 'Add Categories'. Then add the categories 'Characters', 'Gryffindor', and 'Students'. You'll also need to add your character's year in a category ('1st Years', '2nd Years', etc.), your character's blood status ('Pureblood', 'Half-Blood', 'Muggle-Born', 'Unknown Blood Status', or 'Mixed Blood'), your character's birthday in a category (January Birthday, February Birthday, etc.), whether your character has a pet or not (Pet Owner or Unlisted Pet), and your character's eye color (Green Eyes, Brown Eyes, Color-Changing Eyes, etc.) I know this sounds like a lot, but it's actually easier done than said. If you need any further help, send me a post on my talk page. You can also ask for help from users such as Echostar, Bond em7, or Windsword7, since they are the bureaucrats here. Thank you and again, welcome to the wiki! This one is for Gryffindor. I also added the other messages in these format. Hope you like it and I hope it helps. :D Cosmiggy 13:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S. If you don't like it, just let me know. Thanks. :Hey guys, I like the idea, but this seems a bit long don't you think? It seems to have a lot of information in it that's already in our start-up guide. Can we shorten it by taking the extra info out, and just link it to the start-up guide? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Can we roleplay? I've encounted your characters in the Library, Healer's Office and more :) SkyTimeGirl 13:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : The character portray you asked for may take a while - the programme I use is playing up. SkyTimeGirl 14:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Before I go, I want to show you and bond a few things. Any time your available? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 16:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Headmaster I think I'll do Kinsel as Headmaster for the next Year. As we can have more than 1 deputy, I'll be thinking closely abotu who that will be, but I do appriciate the input about Professor Robins. Also, we'll need a Head of Slytherin House. Any thoughts? I'll find out about bots, and let you know. I think Hogsmeade should be open for rping during the break. I'll get it all set up next week for us. Also, I think these two matches will be the last two of this year, depending on the outcomes. We may need 1 more, but it depends on who wins or loses. ...but yes, that's why as soon as a match ends, I start a new one, so hopefully we can finish this year. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Also, on your Class sign up page, can you make sure it's clear anyone can sign up for any class except our three with an age limit? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Head of Slytherin Hey Echo! I would like to assume Kinsel's old position. Thanks! Cosmiggy 01:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC)